A vacuum mattress known from patent document DE 100 30 161 C1 serves for transporting injured or ill persons. This and similar mattresses are used in surgical areas of hospitals for immobilizing patients to be operated as of recently.
It has been found, however, that when lying some time on the known mattresses, the patients develop pressure-caused irritations at the points of contact with the mattress.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide a vacuum mattress allowing supporting a lying patient with reduced tendency to develop pressure-caused irritations, but with still sufficient position stabilization.